Chad with a chance of caring improved
by KimLuvv
Summary: It all started out with Chad's jerky attitude but it turned into much more. Chad and Sonny get together but will all the drama and attention they get, breaks them up. What will Chad and Sonny do? Channy!
1. Just more than thanks?

**Chad with a chance of caring, improved****

* * *

Setting: Everybody is getting ready for the Falls rehearsal.**

The director shouts, "Action!" Chad enters and interrupts him. "Wait! I have to get a drink of water, this special mouth is thirsty." He traces his lips. "Alright but make it quick, we've got to start in 10 minutes," the director explains.

Chad leaves and comes back 15 minutes later. "What took you so long? It doesn't take that long to just get a drink of water," the director complains. "Why would I just get a drink of water, if I have a break, I should at least look at myself in the mirror, and fix my hair, duh?" he comments. The director was about to argue with him, but all he screamed was, "Get your spoiled butt to the stage."

"Be nice! I'm the best actor of my generation!" Chad wines. The director just rolls his eyes.

**After Rehearsal **

Portylon comes up to Chad and asks him, "Hey Chad, I need a favor, can I leave tonight's rehearsal to call my grandma, and she's in the hospital." "Why, we have a special episode to rehearse. Just send her a card or some flowers." He turns around, and Portylon runs out of the stage crying. "She seriously cries too much." He complains and leaves.

**Later on**

Tawny walks up to Chad and says with a sweet voice, "Hey Chad my cousin is a huge fan, can you sign an autograph for her, she seriously has not taste." She pretends to throw up. "Not with that attitude." He says back completely ignoring her.

"Come on please."

"No."

"Pretty please,"

"No, you're not special enough."

"You gave an autograph to Sonny, does that mean she's special." She starts to flutter her eyelashes.

"Maybe, but still no to you,"

"You're so annoying Chad," she stomps out. Chad needed advice, and it would be weird to ask someone like her but he really needed her now.

Chad goes to Sonny. "Hey Chad." She says cutely to him. (Chad's thoughts) _Aw why does she have to be so cute, stupid cute. _Chad thinks to himself out of nowhere.

"Hey Sonny, I need help." He asks back, smiling, staring into her eyes. _Stupid cute, _he again thinks to himself.

"Everybody keeps yelling at me. It's so annoying. I get it if they yell or get mad at you, but me, special, beautiful, handsome me." _He is all of those. O my God, did I just think that what's wrong with me! Snap out of it Monroe! _Sonny thinks.

"Sonny, earth to sonny, anybody there," Chad starts to wave back and forth in front of Sonny's face.

"Oh sorry," she quickly snaps out of her thoughts on Chad and starts to blush.

"Yeah back to me… I want to make people happy but my smile isn't enough I guess." He says starting to rub the back of his hair.

"Try being nice," she says in a sourly way.

"Come on; don't be mad, I've already had enough of that." He starts to make puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, who did you make mad first."

"Well it was my director, he told me to come back in 10 minutes, when I was going to get a drink, but on the way I got distracted by a mirror, and came back 15 minutes later. I was only 5 minutes late!"

"Maybe you should go apologize. You should try listening to people."

"Okay, but for the record I always listen to you."

"I wonder why?" She starts to blush and he starts to smile.

"Who else," she quickly interrupts his gazing at her.

"Well Portylon asked to call her grandma which is in a hospital during a special episode rehearsing. I said no."

"Chad! Her grandma's in the hospital be at least a little caring." She snaps.

"Alright, Ms. Bossy Pants." He snaps back.

"Hey, you asked me to help you, and I'm being nice while you're being mean to me." She says and turns around.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I only have one person left." He starts to say sweetly.

Sonny turns around and asks, "Who?"

"It's Tawny, she asked for an autograph for her little cousin. I said no."

"Really Chad, really… Wow I'm shocked, Chad Dylan Cooper not giving an autograph, do you really want that girl to not be your fan anymore."

"Of course not!" he gasps. "Thanks Sonny, you really are nice." He says sweetly.

"When did you not ever expect that?" She starts to wonder.

"Never," he says, she blushes and he quickly kisses her on the cheek and runs out of the room. Sonny just sat there smiling and blushing even more.

**Later**

Chad said sorry to his director, which his director was surprised that would ever happen. He gave Portylon the whole day off to visit her grandma and he gave Tawny and autograph for her cousin. And last but not least, he sends sonny flowers, with a little note attached.

_To Sonny:_

_Thanks for helping me, _

_I really appreciate it and since you're_

_So special here are some special_

_Flowers for you._

_Love, _

_ Chad Dylan Cooper. _

She actually hid the flowers from her friends, to not get them suspicious but she seemed to be really happy about him caring, maybe a little more than just happy.

After Sonny hid the flowers from Chad in the closet with plenty of water, Zora was cooking up a scheme. She went to go get her catapult which she hid in Sonny's closet. It was in Sonny's closet because Sonny never went in there because Tawni wouldn't let her look at those clothes or wear them. When Zora opened the closet, she found the flowers. After reading the note, Zora gasped. She quickly ran to the Prop room where everybody was discussing sketches.

"How about one with talking bunnies." Grady said. Everybody stared at them.

"What we were brainstorming." He explained. Everybody continued back to work.

Zora runs in. "Hey Zora what-"Niko was saying but Zora interrupted him.

"She's helping the enemy!" Zora screamed pointing to Sonny.

"What? What did I do?" Sonny said looking confused.

"I saw the flowers from Chad, you helped him." Zora said continuing to point towards Sonny.

"Yea, I helped him be caring, like to give Tawni's cousin an autograph from Chad. Everybody was yelling at him so I gave him advice." She told them explaining.

"You sure, nothing else you hiding?" Zora said looking suspicious.

"No." Sonny said trying to convince them.

"Alright but I'm watching you." Zora said pointing two fingers to her eyes and back at Sonny. Sonny gulped. _She had a thing with Chad, but there was nothing going on with them, or was there. _Sonny needed fresh air so she wanted to leave from So Random.

"Hey guys I'm going to go out, kay?" She told her cast mates. They all nodded and went back to brainstorming. She left to go 'Thank you' for the flowers. She searched the stage, but no Chad so she went to his dressing room. She knocked but no answer.

She opened the door a little bit, and asked,

"Anybody there?" She looked but nobody so she thought to wait. _Maybe I could write him a thank you note. _She tried to find a pencil and there was one on his table. Now she needed paper. She found a small book at the edge of his table labeled, "Chad's Perfect Life." Trying to flip through the papers to find an empty one she found out that so many pages had her name. She went to a page with her name.

_I went to Sonny for advice. How could I be asking a random for advice? Oh yea, because Sonny's a random. She is a random but she is one great girl. Her cute laugh, her cute clothes and how about that cute ringtone on her cell phone, nobody does it and so it makes it to so cute. Stupid cute,_

Sonny gasped that he thought she was cute. It looked like that Chad had a thing for her too, so they could be together. She was going to read on when Chad barged in sipping a loganberry. He came in and looked at Sonny with his journal.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGED INTO MY ROOM AND READ MY BOOKS!?!?" His face looked like it was going to explode and his eyes were filled with anger.

"Sorry, I was waiting for you, to thank you but I waited and you weren't there so I thought I should leave a note and I was looking for paper." She hid the fact that she had looked at his journal.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING! GET OUT!!!!" He pointed his finger to the door. She ran tears coming running out of his room stabbing the journal to his chest and ran out crying. Chad stood there speechless, wondering if she did anything else. He went out of his room to see Sonny running out the studio with her hands covering her eyes from crying. He felt bad but at the same time really angry. Bad for being mean to Sonny, and mad that Sonny went through his stuff. He didn't know what to do. Go apologize and or just never talk to Sonny. He knew he couldn't do the second one because…well… he loved Sonny. So he ran to go after Sonny.

Sonny was sitting on the couch in her dressing room crying burying her head in her knees that were folded up. He knocked, and Sonny wiped her tears off to open the door revealing Chad.

"I'm so sorry Chad, I didn't mean to go through your journal… it was… a…-." She stopped between crying but finally Chad stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.

"You should be sorry…" She cried more and tilted her head down, he lifted her chin up, "but I'm sorry for yelling." He smiled and she looked up at his perfect smile and hugged him but backed off acting like a weirdo. He pulled her back into the hug and she happily accepted.

"So do you really think I'm cute?" She asked giggling, and he backed off looking mad.

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL!!!" His face turned mad and Sonny buried her face in her hands wanting to run back inside her dressing room. But Chad grabbed her arm and made her open her eyes.

"Yes… I think you're cute… and it's stupid… because you would never like a conceited, arrogant jerk like me… I'm so annoying and-." This time Sonny brought her finger to his lips and smiled.

"You are conceited and arrogant… but you can be caring, sweet and funny sometimes, and that's why I liked you." She giggled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME FUNNY! I'M A DRAMA ACOTR AND YOU CALLED ME FUNNY! WHAT AN INSULT!" He tried to hold his laugh.

"In a cute way," she reassured him and laughed.

"That's better, and will you go out with the best actor of our generation?" He smiled at her. She cupped her hands to her face.

"IS TYLOR JACKSON ASKING ME OUT, OR IS ZACK EFRON!" She squeaked and laughed.

"Oh you did not just go there!" He laughed and tickled her.

"S..t..o..p..I'm…ticklish…please…s…t…o…p." He stopped tickling her and she giggled.

"So what about it?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'll go out with the… SOMEWHAT… best actor of our generation." She giggled.

"That's it! I'll tickle you." He threatened, but didn't let her respond and tickled her.

"Alright… you're… the…" She was going to continue but Chad continued to tickle her.

"SAY IT!"

"Best…….JERK!" He tickled her harder.

"SAY IT!" He yelled and she grunted.

"YOU'RE THE BEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION!" She finally confessed and he let her go.

"Meet you at your apartment at 7 tomorrow." He did his signature point-and-shoot at Sonny, she sighed and he laughed. _But little did they know that Zora had been watching the whole time and was not happy._

**A/N: The more reviews, story, author alerts and favorites I get the faster I'll update.**


	2. Blue?

_**Here's Chapter 3 guys. Thanks for the reviews. Check it out!**_

_**Chad with a chance of improved **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**As soon as Zora saw Chad and Sonny she immediately ran to her cast mates. **_

"CHAD AND SONNY ARE GOING OUT!" Zora screamed in the prop house. Everybody stared at her.

"There is no way that Sonny would go out with Pooper." Grady exclaimed.

"I just heard them," She glared at Grady.

"Well, it was going to happen eventually." Tawni said looking at herself in the mirror. Everybody stared at her. She turned to them.

"What! They flirt with each other every day, it was bound to happen." She went back to admiring her reflection.

"But we can't let it happen!" Zora brought her hands up.

"What's the problem?" Tawni screamed, "There are so in love!" She looked mad.

"But that's not a good thing!" Zora screamed at Tawni. Niko and Grady were looking back and forth seeing Tawni and Zora yell.

"Zora how is a bad thing! There in love!" Tawni was getting more furious each minute trying to defend her good friend.

"Well its bad because…. well I don't know, I just have a feeling." Zora scratched her head.

"Let's see what changes except Sonny being happier, the sunnier Sonny, the funnier the sketches will be." Tawni put her hand to her hips.

"She has a point Zora," Niko finally said. Zora gave him a death glare.

"What if he breaks her heart, and then the sadder Sonny, the less funny sketches!" Zora puts her hands to her hips.

"That's true," Grady said, and Tawni gave Grady death glares.

"G, let's get out, before we become their targets," Niko took Grady out.

"Let's see what happens, but not lets tell Sonny we know." Tawni said calmly.

"Yea your right." And then Zora left. Tawni left to go to her and Sonny's dressing room. When she entered she saw Sonny sitting on the couch day dreaming.

"Hey Sonny what you doing" Sonny quickly snapped out and said, "Nothing,"

"Okay?" She sounded suspicious.

"Hey Tawn," Sonny looked nervous.

"Yes…" Tawni turned to Sonny.

"Can you go shopping with me, I want to get something nice for… for… well I just want to get something. I have to go somewhere special and I need a makeover." Sonny looked even more nervous.

"_I'm going to make her impress Chad, so I can prove Zora wrong." Tawni whispered._

"I'd love to!" Tawni squealed with delight and Sonny's face calmed down.

"Come on what are you doing sitting down, we've got to look beautiful for-." Tawni clapped her mouth shut. Sonny looked confused but nodded and dragged Tawni into her car.

"Okay, turn left at the 2nd stop and then you'll see a big acne sign and turn right there," Tawni pointed out.

Sonny turned on the radio, and "Wakin up to love, By Shanna Crooks" was playing. Tawni and Sonny sang along.

_**La da, La la, La da**_

_**Waking up, up**_

_**La da, La la, La da**_

_**Well it's time, for a change**_

_**Don't know those sad, sad songs away, today**_

_**Won't let the sunshine go to waste**_

_**No way, nooo way**_

_**Cuz I can feel my heart beating for the very first time**_

_**Everything around me starts falling in line**_

_**I feel alive, sooo alive**_

_**I just can't hide**_

_**Something change me, change me, change me, **_

_**Oh**_

_**Cuz lately, lately, lately**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I've been wakin up to love**_

_**Every morning, I've been**_

_**Waking up to love**_

_**I can hear alarm clocks ringing**_

_**Through the window all the birds starts singing**_

_**Every morning we'll be**_

_**Wakin up to love**_

_**Don't you know that we'll be**_

_**Wakin up to love**_

_**At first I thought that I was dreaming**_

_**Then hit me like the coffee and the creamer**_

_**Waking up to**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Wakin up, up**_

_**Love, love, love (Wakin up)**_

_**Telling all my friends (la)**_

_**I can't believe the way my days begin**_

_**You can't put em on a scale of 1 to 10**_

_**You can't. Oh**_

_**From the very first moment that I opened my eyes**_

_**Everything about me just started to shine**_

_**I feel alive, so alive**_

_**It's no wonder why**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world**_

_**It's written on my face, and now**_

_**I'm a brand new giiirl**_

_**I'm a brand new girl**_

_**It's no wonder why**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Wakin up, up**_

_**Love, love, love-**_

Sonny turned right at the acne face cream board and they arrived at the mall.

"Come on!" Tawni squealed with delight and dragged Sonny to the malls.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

First we stopped at, "The Lover's Boutique." e entered in and almost everything was pink. Pink glitter everywhere, pink dresses, shirts, shoes, and well you get the idea. We go to the back end inside of the store and this time the clothes are different colors. Tawni went to rampage through stacks of dresses while I went to a small line of plain dresses. One caught my eye. It was a royal blue cover that went up to my thigh.

"Hey Tawni, I'm going to try on something." Tawni just signaled her hand behind her back and didn't even turn to look and went back to throwing clothes everywhere. _That's Tawni for you. _I quickly went into the changing room and put the dress on. It fit perfectly! I left the dressing room and Tawni looked at me and screamed.

"That is beautiful on you!" Tawni quickly pushed me back into the dressing room.

"Change back to your clothes, we're going accessory shopping." I just smiled and went to change. The accessory store was name, "Buyer's World." As usual Tawni dragged me in. Tawni as usual dragged me everywhere until she found this vintage baby blue and white necklace and earrings. It had little flowers and designs and I liked it. Then Tawni took me to the purse section. I had found a baby blue clutch bag. It had little gold buttons. _It was the cutest purse I ever saw; I just had to have it! _

"COME ON SONNY IT'S-!" I interrupted Tawni.

"I know, I know, shoe shopping time." I said dully.

"No I was going to say break time, but shoe shopping sound good." She smiled and dragged me while I groaned. I sat on the bench while she found a Blue jean colored wedges. I took them and didn't complain. I needed a break.

"You better not complain, you know you want to look your best on Ch- where ever you're going." I nodded and followed her led. We had finally ended shopping after Tawni had got some dresses, bought her own Coco Moco Coco lipstick and some more shoes. AFTER all of that we finally went home and Tawni sat me down on a chair in front of my dresser and got all of these supplies.

"I'm going to give you the best make over that nobody will take your eyes off of you, at where ever you're going." _I had to tell Tawni, she wouldn't blame me for true love. She so believes in true love._

"Hey Tawni don't get mad but… I'm going out with Chad." I closed my ears for her going mad and screaming but she just smiled.

"About time you told me, you know you can't hide things from the great Tawni!" She exclaimed brushing my hair. _How did she find out?_

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Zora over heard you guys, but I told her that it didn't matter." Tawni smiled. _Aw, _I hugged her. She made a bubble around her body.

"Yea, your bubble, thanks Tawni." She nodded.

"You're welcome, now go change and I'll make you look perfect." I quickly ran to get my dress and put it on.

"Okay now stay quiet and still, and let Tawni do her magic." I sat in the chair and faced the mirror. After 45 minutes, my hair was straightened; I had a little blush on, eye shadow, and a light shade of lip gloss on. I looked at myself and smiled.

"Thank you so much Tawni!" I didn't hug her because she would get mad. I looked at my watch and it read, 6:50 on it. _Oh crap Chad would be here in 10 minutes. _

"Crap!" I quickly pushed on my blue shoes, added my earring and necklace and held onto my purse. Tawni sat there on my bed texting when the door bell rang. She quickly ran to get it. I slowly went down the steps. Tawni smiled, I smiled back and Chad… well Chad just stared at me. I giggled and Tawni slapped him on the back. He quickly snapped out of it and took out his hands that were on his back. He had flowers. Aw, how sweet. He was dressed in a blue tux, with a blue tie. _He looked so handsome. _Tawni laughed, I stared at her when I finally got down the stairs. _Why was she laughing?_

"You guys match, aw, how romantic!" Tawni giggled and ran up to my room. Chad stared at me with a confused look. _Okay? _

"Don't ask," I smiled and took the flowers.

"You look gorgeous by the way." He smiled. I blushed.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." This time he blushed. He put out his arm and linked it with his, and he escorted me out of my apartment.

_**A/N: If you want to know how Sonny and Chad look go on my profile, but for the shoes if they don't come out jean colored, go on that same website and search up, "Blue jean Wedges" and the one that is actually jean colored that's the one. Want to know what they do at their date? Will they kiss? What will happen!? Review, story, author alerts and favorites are counted.**_

_**Peace Out Suckas**_

_**BunnyandChannylove**_


	3. Romance in the air?

**Authors Note: If you want to know how Sonny and Chad look go on my profile and I have links. Also for how the restaurant looks go on my profile. I was hoping to get more reviews, but I know how it feels when you review so much but the person never updates, so I don't want that to happen to my viewers. Thanks so much Zoezora for giving me my first reviews. I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Romance is in the air**

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_Chad escorted me out. He was so HOT in his tux. But I kept that part to myself. He had complemented me so much on the ride to somewhere. So I complemented him back. Naturally by Selena Gomez was coming on. I loved this song so I started singing along. We were great friends after she auditioned for the part of me on Chad's movie. We hung out a few times, and talked a lot on the phone. _

"You are the thunder and I am the lightning, and I love the way you know who you are! And to me it's exciting, when you know it's meant to be!"_ I sung while the song was on. I didn't look to Chad because I was too busy singing. _

"When you know it's meant to be, everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally, when you're with me baby, everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, you have a way of moving me, a force of nature, your energy, it comes naturally, it comes naturally,

And it takes my breath away what you do, so naturally!!!!!!!" I sung on and on, until Chad turned down the music.

"Oh come on! I was listening to that!" I folded my arms around my chest and pouted my face.

"No, you were singing, OUT LOUDLY to that." He chuckled. I ignored him even more.

"Oh come on don't be like that. I like your singing, it is really beautiful but I need to concentrate on the road and…. well your voice is sort of hypnotizing me." He said a smile on his face. I laughed and turned to him. He was looking at me while the red stop light was on. He gave me a huge smile, _how could I say not to that! _

"Alright you win! But do you really think my voice is great?" He chuckled,

"No," my face fell but he lifted up my chin, "like I said it was beautiful." I smiled and laughed.

"There's my Son-Shine." He smiled turned his head to the road, and drove. We finally arrived at a small but elegant restaurant. It was called, Beauté au sein de _**(Go on Google Translator to find out. French to English) **_It had a homey touch to it. He held my hand and took me in.

_**Chad's Pov**_

_Sonny really had an amazing voice. I should seriously get her a record deal. I wonder if she writes songs. _I took her hand and took her in. It had glasses and napkins and a menu in the middle of the tables. They escorted us to a table for 2. I quickly rushed and take out the seat for Sonny, and she blushed. _I had to be a gentleman for her to like me. She was so cute, stupid cute. _ We looked at the menus and for the first time, a French restaurant had food that I understood. There were hamburgers, lasagna, and casserole. I looked up to Sonny.

"So what looks great," She smiles,

"You!" I chuckle but her face turns hard. _What did I say? _

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way," I quickly said trying to apologize. She put her hand on top on mine, I felt a tingly feeling in my body and she smiled.

"No you didn't do anything, it's just that was James had told me." She laughed. I quickly patted her hand.

"So…. what do you want?" I asked changing to topic.

"… Um… I'll probably order the casserole." She smiled. I smiled back but I could see that she was still hurt from the James talk. _I hated that guy; he had hurt my Son-Shine. I wanted her to laugh, and smile and well… be sunny like she usually is. _

"Remember that when he you got him dumped. It was so funny!! He looked like he was about to blow up!" I laughed trying to cheer her up and she laughed.

"Yea it looked like there was steam coming out of his ears," She giggled.

"He couldn't stand being dumped specially after that fake kiss." My smile turned upside down and the word kiss and so did hers. I brought my head up and so did she. She leaned her head forward and so did I. We were getting close and then,

"What would you like?!" A cherry waitress stood there, I backed away at the same time she did. _Ugh, stupid waitress, I was about to kiss Sonny! I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER!!!_

"I'll take the Chicken Pesto Pasta," I smiled rubbing the back of my head. Sonny just stood there all quite.

"Sonny," She snapped out and looked at the waitress.

"Oops sorry, I'll take the casserole." She fake smiled at the waitress and went back to looking down at the table, and so did I.

"So…" I said.

"So…" She responded still looking down.

"So…" I laughed at how awkward this was getting. She laughed with me and looked up to me smiling. She reached forward and lightly kissed my lips and back away. She blushed and giggled. _SHE KISSED ME! YES!!! _I put her hand on top of hers and she blushed even more. This basically how the date went. We laughed ate and talked a lot. After eating I got up.

"Come on lets go," I smiled offering her a hand.

"But what about dessert," She looked puzzle.

"Hum… how about ice cream." I smiled and she took my hand and we walked out, well, she skipped while I walked out. Even at 8 in the night, she was still acting sonny. I laughed, and she went along with me. I took her to 7-eleven.

"Really Chad, really, 7-Eleven," She giggled.

"Hey stop taking my lines," She giggled and I took her in.

"I CAN be normal, you know." I told her that looking pissed off while ordering an ice cream. She ordered strawberry while I ordered Chocolate.

"Chocolate is so much better than strawberry, Monroe." I said licking my ice cream.

"Nuh Uh!" She said like a 5 year old.

"Yea," I fight back,

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"No," I shut my mouth after saying that. She giggled.

"Got you," She giggled, slapped the cone out of my hand and ran for it. I ran after her. She ran to the car and I trapped her body between my arms.

"Hey! I had to pay for that ice-cream, you owe me," I said holding her tight while she tried to break free.

"Fine," She grunted.

"Fine,"

"Fine," She turned her head to face me.

"Good," I leaned in.

"Good," She leaned in.

"So were good,"

"Oh were-." Before she could finish I pushed my lips to her. She didn't mind and we went on. Our lips went with the movement and I swear I felt sparks going around in my body. Soon we stopped and all she could say was,

"Wow," She smiled.

"Wow indeed," I smiled, let her go and opened the car door for her. She giggled and went in. _I HAD FINALLY KISSED HER! YES!!_

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_HE HAD KISSED ME! HE FINALLY KISSED ME! YES!! _He drove me home and on the way we talked and laughed. _Chad had a really sweet side but his jerk side makes me want him more. Just like Selena's song, naturally, he sends sparks to my body, and I love the way he is, even with his jerk side. _We finally got to my apartment. I kissed him on the cheek and went inside. When I closed my door, I heard footsteps. OMG there was a intruder in my house. What should I do!! I grabbed the nearest big thing and it was wooden spoon from the kitchen that was on my counter. I slowly tip-toed up to my room. It sounded like that someone was going through my stuff. I took a deep breath and jumped in with my wooden spoon and screamed.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to hit the person that gave you that cute look, especially with a wooden spoon." I saw Tawni and laughed. _What was she doing here?_

"Tawni! I thought you were going to leave," She smiled.

"I know, but going through your stuff is fun." She smiled and brought a book from her back. It was my diary!

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY DIARY?!" I yelled. She looked nervous.

"Know I got back at you for Chad, remember the time you took his journal,"

"Yea- HEY wait how did you know," I brought my wooden spoon back up.

"Zora," I nodded,

"I think he already got what he wanted," I bit my lip, _the kiss. _Tawni smiled.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"First give me my diary."

"Okay, but it's so good to know that when you used to deny your feelings for Chad, you told them to someone… or something." She held up my journal and gave it to me.

"Thanks Tawni," I said taking my journal, "Now you have to go home I have to go to sleep,"

"No! You have to tell me, than I will leave." She said standing there with her hands to her chest.

"Alright," I sat on my bed and so did she. _I told her about the fancy restaurant, the lame, "You look good," joke, the food, the small kiss that I gave him, the ice-cream, and last but not at all least, the kiss. _Tawni squealed and giggled. She had finally left after I told her. I changed and plopped down onto my bed. _Today was seriously the best day of my life. I HAD KISSED CHAD DYLAN COOPER! This was defiantly an awesome day. And when I finally went to sleep, I dreamed about me and Chad. Sweet, lovely, romantic, awesome dreams!_

_**Tawni's Pov**_

_Yes! See how happy Sonny is. If she's this happy, I can prove Zora wrong, Sonny will be happy (not that I should care, oh who am I kidding she's the closest friend I have ever had) and the sketches will be hilarious! GO CHAD!_**

* * *

A/N: So how was it, and if you want to see how Sonny and Chad are dressed and how the restaurant looks go on my profile and check out the links. Bad/Good, Fail/Pass, Miss/Hit. Review, story, author alerts and favorites are counted. Pweaty please. :) **


	4. Eww Eww and Eww!

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time but I didn't have many ideas and my teachers have been piling me with homework. Algebra is hard to do when you're only 13!!!! Anyway here's Chapter 4. **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Eww**

_**Chad's Pov**_

_Right after I dropped Sonny at her house, I literally fainted. Sure I had kissed many girls in movies and stuff like that but this was different. I had felt sparks and I was so dizzy. Every time I look at her or kiss her my hearts starts pumping hard, my stomach does flips and I feel all dizzy. Her beautiful hair, her cute laugh, her adorable laugh just makes me do flips. I drove home and went inside. When I got inside I was spinning, biting my lip and it looked like I was about to pass out. My nanny/maid looked at me and smiled. She was the closest thing I had to a mom. My dad and mom were out on cruises and parties spending my money. My nanny had taken care of me since I was little and knew so much about me. She looked at me and her face lit up. She knew that something amazing or romantic happened. She had never seen me like this because I had never found my true love but she still knew that I had finally found her._

"Don't just sit there Chad tell me what happened." Lora (nanny) told me.

"Not Chad, Mr. Cooper," I corrected her.

"Yea, yea, anything that will make you tell me, _Mr. Cooper._" When she said Mr. Cooper she said it in a dull way. I laughed. I sat by her on the couch and told her.

"So tell me what happened?" She asked looking excited but calm at the same time.

"When you kiss someone, and sparks go through you and you feel all dizzy and everything what does that mean?" I asked looking down at the carpet looking embarrassed.

"It means that I think you have finally found your love Chad." She smiled patting me on the back.

"Mr. Cooper! MR. COOPER! Spell out, m.r.c.o.o.p.e.r!" I told her.

"Don't talk to me like that! Now go up to your room, I've know you long enough you to call you Chad." She laughed and pointed her fingers at the upstairs. I stomped up but at the same time I was smiling. _I had found my true love, yes the amazing, sweet, caring, loving, beautiful, and gorgeous Son-. _My thoughts were interrupted when Lora yelled.

"Chad! If you don't pay attention you're going to knock yourself into the fridge." She yelled. I quickly snapped out and looked out.

"Sorry I was distracted." I smiled.

"About her," She smiled and I nodded, "You have it bad, really bad." She smiled and I nodded. I quickly ran upstairs and plopped down onto my bed and dozed off. _I had met Sonny Monroe, went on a date with her, kissed her, and realized that she was my true love. Today was officially the best day of my life. _

_**Sonny's Pov (Next Day)**_

My alarm clocked buzzed and buzzed when I finally slapped it shut. I was going to go back to sleep but I realized that I had to go to work soon and if I went to work then I would see Chad, and if I was going to see Chad I had to look my best and that would take some time. I took a white dress with a brown cardigan and added some stockings. _**(A/N: I don't know how to explain it so, please, pretty please go on my profile and you will find it.) **_My hair was hanging down, and I added some blush and pink lip gloss. Then all of a sudden my phone started to "MOO" I grabbed and smiled at the idea. It was Chad! I quickly pressed the look button and read it.

_Hey Son-Shine,_

_You're probably awake by know because _

_there's son-shine going through my window,_

_so you must be shining. See you at the studio._

_Love,_

_Chad _

It was cheesy but cute. So I responded back.

_Hey Chaddykins,_

_Okay that was totally cheesy but I like it._

_I can't think of anything right know but I _

_Miss you and see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Your Son-Shine_

I don't know why I put Chaddykins but he gave me a nickname and so did I, he might think it was stupid but I thought it was cute. I know mine letter were dull but it was 8 in the morning! I couldn't think! I quickly got my black heels and ran out to my car. I drove to the studio and found Chad waiting at the front door. My stomach started to do flips when I looked at him. He was wearing a green shirt with jeans. _Even with normal clothes he looked HOT!! I used to get mad at myself for thinking that but he was my boyfriend so it didn't matter. _I got out of the car and smiled at him.

"Hey Son-Shine you called my line cheesy when you couldn't even think of anything. And Chaddykins, really, Sonny, really." He started laughing. I blushed but walked up to him and slapped his arm.

"Hey it was 8 in the morning!" I laughed too.

"Yea but at least I had a line Munroe." He continued to laugh.

"Okay I give you credit for thinking of something, it was still cheesy, but it was cute too." I started to blush and he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. My face started to turn even redder.

"Come on, by the way you look amazing." His cheeks started to turn red too and I laughed.

"Thanks so do you." He took my hand and we walked inside.

"So what do you think your cast will say?" We walked inside heading for my dressing room.

"I think they already know, Zora sorta spied on us. If they weren't okay with it we'd probably be ambushed right know so I think their fine with it."

"Oh the freaky girl that crawls in vents and sleeps in a coffin." He laughed.

"Actually it's a sarcophagus, and yes she maybe is freaky but she has a name."

"Really Sonny, really, you knew the word." He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Hey it was either I learn it or I would get hit my salami and cheese with her cold cut catapult." I looked down and started to make him walk again.

"Wow!" He started laugh.

"Come on," I took his hand and pushed him but he wouldn't budge.

"Nope," He popped his mouth at the "p"

"What will make you move again?" I looked up to him.

"How about a kiss," He smiled and I blushed.

"Ugh," I went up to him and planted my lips on his. 3 seconds later I backed away.

"Happy," I said in a sarcastic way. He smiled and nodded and started to move his feet again.

"Why are you so mad at me for kissing you, am I a horrible kisser." His face went down and he looked sad.

"No, it's just that you're making me late." I tilted my head down to his face and looked at him. He surprised me by pushing his lips to mine.

"Okay," He said in a cheery way and ran off. _He just tricked me into kissing him, twice! Ugh! _I looked at my watch and saw I was already 10 minutes late. I quickly ran to the studio.

"Sonny you're late!" Marshall said.

"Sorry I lost track of time," I quickly apologized and went up to the stage and started rehearsing. _We were doing a new sketch and I was supposed to stand still for a few minutes in the background and then all of a sudden I would run to the stage scream at the pretend audience and run the other way. It was supposed to add a dramatic step to the sketch. _I quickly went back to the stage and stood there. _I wonder what Chad is doing right know? Probably rehearsing or looking at himself in the mirror. I wonder if he's going to ask me out tonight again. _

"SONNY!" Tawni screamed. I looked up and saw it was my part and I just missed it.

"Sorry," I started to look apologetic.

"Sonny you have to snap out, I know you like Chad but you're being late and not paying attention." Marshall exclaimed and I apologized and nodded. _For the rest of the rehearsal I paid attention but I still messed up sometimes while day dreaming. _Finally lunch came and I went to my dressing room to change into my normal clothes because for this sketch I was dressed as a hamburger. Before I was about to go change Chad came in. Tawni looked at him and went back to applying her lip gloss for the 5th time this day.

"Hey Son-Shine, hey blo- Tawni," _Wow he remembered her name. _When Chad said Tawni she turned to him.

"Did you just call me by my name?" She looked puzzled.

"Well yea, I thought if I was going to date Sonny I should probably be nice to her cast." He smiled and walked up to me.

"Aw Chad that's sweet," I looked at him and kissed him on the lips. Tawni started acting like she was going to barf.

"Ewe, eww, and triple eww," She ran out of the room and Chad and I started to laugh.

"Hey even in a hamburger you still look cute," He started poking my lettuce. I started to blush. He brought his lips to mine and I went on with him.

"Hey Sonny do you know-." Niko and Grady looked at me and Chad and covered their eyes.

"Okay Sonny we're fine with you and Chip dating but you 2 need to get a room." Grady said covering still covering his eyes. Chad and I both blushed. Chad kissed me on the cheek and left.

"What do you need," I asked smiling.

"Do you know where our cheese pants are?" Niko asked coming back to looking at me.

"I think I saw Zora with them and I think there was a lighter in her hand." I said remembering the funny picture. (Zora holding the suits, with a lighter on, and laughing evilly. They quickly both ran out of the room and I just stood there laughing but walked to the cafeteria realizing I was all alone in this room, laughing.**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for this stupid chapter. I wanted them to take the romance to start slow and easy but I forgot about doing this story like that but I had already posted 3 chapters and I want to just give up on this story but I don't want to upset the reviewers so please bear with me. Thx. For how Sonny looks, go on my profile because I really couldn't explain it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Too many lates!

**Hey guys here's Chapter 5, hope you like it. This chapter is just another useless chapter, but just bear with me, because the next chapters are really going to get dramatic, and cool. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Late, Again!**

_**Sonny's Pov (Next Day)**_

_I woke up at 7 in the morning, went to the bathroom, changed and drove to the studio. I still had 10 minutes till rehearsal so I went to go check talk to Chad. He was rehearsing as usual, they started so much earlier than us!_

He was standing there in his uniform talking to Chloe while she was crying and crying. He reached down and kissed her on the cheek. _Okay I was not jealous but he could have warned me that there was going to be some love in this season!!!! _

"CUT!" The director called and they all separated. Chad looked and saw me standing with my arms crossed across my chest and had a mad face on.

"…. Hey…. Sonny," He looked at me putting on a weak smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could have told me," I complained.

"The director totally changed at the last second and said we would have some love," He looked down to his shoes.

"How much?" I asked still looking mad.

"Umm… _somekisses_." He started moving his foot side to side. _What did he just say, he went too fast!"_

"What?" I brought his face up. "What!"

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO KISS!!!" He confessed and went back to looking his shoes. My face turned red and I mean bright red! _Calm down Sonny, it's just a show kiss, nothing real. _

"Okay, just promise Chad me you won't leave," He looked up and saw me smiling and ran to hug me.

"Never Son-Shine, never!" He kissed me on the lips passionately and didn't let go and it's not like that I didn't want him to.

"SONNY MONROE PLEASE COME TO STAGE 2!" The announcer yelled. Chad backed off from my kiss.

"I better go," I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips just one of more time and went out.

"See ya soon, Son-Shine." He smiled and waved his hand as I left the studio.

"See ya Chaddykins," He gave me a stare when I said his nickname.

"Sorry, sorry," I ran out waving my hand and I think I heard him laughing. I ran to the studio.

"Sonny you're late again, you have to be more responsible." Marshall said looking mad.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," I said running to get change and got ready for the sketch.

**After the sketch was done I went to the cafeteria.** I was hoping to see Chad but there was his set except Chad and Chloe. _He better not be with Chloe!!!!! _I walk up to the table.

"Hey! Have you seen Chad?" I asked politely. Nobody turned to talk to me. They just totally ignored me. Ugh! I stomped my way to Chad's studio. When I opened the doors and there stood Chloe and Chad kissing. _HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!!!!! _

"REALLY NICE CHAD! REALLY NICE YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!" Chad and Chloe both turned to see me run out of the stage with my watery eyes buried in my hands. I ran to my dressing room and locked the door. Tawni wasn't here because she was eating lunch at the cafeteria so I was happy that she wouldn't see me like this. I heard a banging on the door and ignored it.

"Sonny please open the door!" Chad banged and banged.

"Why! Why don't you go run to your Chloe!" I screamed back.

"Sonny we were rehearsing!" This time it wasn't Chad it was Chloe that I heard. I wiped my tears and opened the door. There stood Chloe and Chad.

"Really?" I asked wiping my nose.

"Yes I like Chad but not like-like and he's perfect for you we were just late rehearsing." Chloe exclaimed smiling a heartwarming smile. I looked to Chad and he stood there nodding.

"So do you still like me," I looked up to him and he smiled. He pushed me forward and brought his lips to mine and then let go. I smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Chloe laughed and left.

"I told you that I would never leave you Son-Shine." He said while hugging me.

"Come on I'm hungry," I said patting my stomach. He laughed and took my hand. We both quietly walked to the cafeteria.

"Be right back," He said as he walked to the lunch lady while I sat in my seat at the So Random table. I waited while he talked. Minutes later he arrived with 6 plates of steak trying to hold them all. I rushed to help him.

"Hey what's all of this," I said staring at the steaks.

"For your cast," He smiled and put them on my table.

"Aw Chad that's sweet," I smiled and hugged him.

"Are these for us," Grady said trying to stop the drool coming from his mouth.

"Yup," Chad smiled and we both sat down at the table.

"Thanks Chip!" Tawni, Niko, Grady, and Zora said all digging in.

"Sure thing!" He smiled and dug in. I just stared at him.

"What?" He said with some steak in his mouth. I laughed. I didn't say anything but just hugged him.

"You're the best boyfriend anyway, and I would kiss you but you have steak in your mouth." He smiled and surprise kissed me.

"Ewwwwww Chad," I said wiping my mouth with my napkin and all he did was laugh. I slapped him on the arm but he went back to eating and I started to eat too.

**

* * *

A/N: I know this one was smaller and cheesy but the other ones were almost 2,000 words so I kind of made this one short and I didn't have any ideas right know. Tell me what you think and review! Hurry up and review because I have 2 chapters that are ready to be put up! **

**Aqua (BunnyandChannylove) **


	6. WHY?

**A/N: Hey guys, here's Chapter 6 of Chad with a Chance of Caring. **

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Why?! **

_**Next Day**_

_**Chad's Pov**_

I was getting to ready for rehearsal when I heard something,

"MR. COOPER PLEASE REPORT TO MR. CONDOR'S OFFICE!" The speaker yelled, _uh oh what did I do. _I ran to office and finally reached his office.

"Sit down Mr. Cooper." Mr. Condor said pointing to a chair. I quickly sat down and looked down.

"Yes, Mr. Condor." I looked up to him and smiled but he wasn't, he had a serious face on.

"Mr. Cooper I know you and Ms. Monroe are together but it's bringing your rating down," He said. _What! What did our relationship have to do with my show!_

"How sir," I looked mad but stayed sober.

"You have a love relationship with Chloe on your show and viewers are mad at how serious you and Ms. Monroe even though your serious with Chloe on the show," He looked sad. _I can't break up with Sonny; she's the best thing that happened to me._

"But Mr. Condor I can't break up with Sonny… I… love… her." I said pleading.

"I know but it's either Channy leaves, or you have to leave," He still looked mad,

"You have a day to make your decision." He escorted me out of his office. _I can't leave Sonny but my show was my whole reputation. _I took out my phone and texted Sonny.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

I was walking in the halls when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Chad.

_**Meet me at my dressing room; we need to talk –Chad **_

_I wonder if anything bad had happened. _I walked to his dressing room and saw him sitting on his couch his head buried inside his hands.

"Chad is everything okay," I knocked and he turned to me. He patted the seat next to him.

"No, Mr. Condor says I either get fired… or… we have to… break up." He looked so depressed. _WHAT!!! _I just sat there speechless and he spoke again.

"I don't know what to do, I can't lose you or my show." He looked down.

"Can't you to talk to him," I finally spoke.

"I would talk to him but he would just get mad, and either I get fired or we both get fired." He responded.

"Chad what is more important to you," I looked to him but he didn't look at me.

"Sonny I can't lose this job, it's my whole reputation and I've have been working on it for years, I can't lose this, I can't!" He said.

"I see that your job is more important, I understand that but there is one thing I don't understand." I said as he looked at me.

"What?"

"Why I liked you!" I cry, "We're over!"

"Sonny wait!" He called out and I turned to him.

"What?" I spit out.

"You know I would do it if I could," He said in a low tone.

"Chad if you really cared, you would have taken the risk. NOW DON'T EVER CALL ME, TEXT ME OR TALK TO ME, YOU BIG CONCEITED JERK!" I didn't mean what I said, I didn't but it didn't matter now. I ran out crying and ran as fast as I could to my dressing room, adrenaline rushing through my body. I slam the door and kick it as hard I can't. I hit it, slam it, kick it but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around to see Tawni.

"I heard you guys," She said. I don't respond just hug her and cry on her shoulder. I finally stop about 10 minutes later just standing there while Tawni was holding me.

"I'm so sorry Tawni," I said looking at her soaked shirt.

"I still can't believe I let you ruin my shirt!" She said running into the changing room and coming out in a new outfit in a minute. I laugh.

"Yay! You're back!" I smiled but stopped and went back to frowning and looking heartbroken.

"So you guys are over," She said looking gloomy too as I nodded.

"I don't see why I liked him in the first place, he's such a jerk!" I said burying my head in a pillow. _A funny, cute, amazing, beautiful handsome jerk! SNAP OUT MONROE! YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM!!!_

"It's okay Sonny, let's get you looking good, it will cheer you up!" She dragged me to her chair and quickly worked on me, _I didn't think I needed to be worked on, but I didn't want to upset Tawni. _After she was done, I didn't even look like I was crying. I had some eye shadow, lots of blush, red lipstick and my hair was straightened. I had to admit I looked good.

"Thanks Tawni, it did cheer me up."

"Anytime, now let's go eat." She said as we both left.

I took my seat at our table and soon Chad's cast came in. There was everybody except Chad and Chloe. I turned away not thinking about them.

I started to eat and forget about them, but it was harder than I thought and it was even harder when 10 minutes later Chad and Chloe entered the cafeteria, laughing, holding hands and enjoying themselves like nothing had happened at all, but something did happen, something huge. _It felt like some had put a knife through my heart._ Tawni saw me at the way I was staring at them, she probably saw the guilt and hurt on my face because she actually did something about it.

"Come on guys let's go to Arcadia," Tawni said trying to cheer me up and away from Chad.

"But I don't feel like it!" Grady exclaimed while eating a meatball sandwich and Tawni gave him glare and he quickly got up. I laughed at the way Grady had acted, and when I laughed Chad turned around and looked at me.

I stared at his and he did at mine but he quickly turned away and I went back to leaving the cafeteria. Being at Arcadia had cheered me up… a little.

_**Chad's Pov **_

Chloe and I had to do a little longer rehearsal with Chloe again because we had lots of work to do. But I couldn't think straight because I missed Sonny. _I missed her amazing laugh, her beautiful hair, her cute personality, her pretty clothes, her attractive smile. _

"CHAD!" I quickly went away from my thoughts and saw Chloe waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said in a dull and gloomy way.

"Chad I know you're sad, and it's hard seeing you like this and I've known you for years and I've never seen you like this." She brought my face up and gave me a small smile.

"Come on you need a break," She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out.

"Remember when we were 7. We we're playing in the sand box and I was mad at you for pushing my castle down so I pushed you down in the mud and then we had a huge mud pie fight." Chloe laughed at the memory and so did I. _I had known Chloe since we were 5 and remembering that memory brought back some good memories. _

"Yea, remember when I was so mad at my mom for giving me too much ice in my drink so I shoved the left over ice down your back. You were so mad that you tipped your lemonade onto my hair, MY PRECIOUS BLOND HAIR!" I laughed and so did she. _We both walked into the cafeteria still holding hands, I really didn't care because we did it when we were little and it meant like a friendship thing, not a girl/boy friend thing. _

We both sat down on our seats smiling and laughing at our old memories but when I saw _her _get up and laugh and then she left the moment I sat in my seat. I looked up to her. She looked at me. _She looked like she was crying. My poor, innocent Sonny was crying but I quickly looked away because she wasn't my Sonny anymore, she was just Sonny. _After I turned away she ignored me and left the cafeteria. Right the moment she turned back I stared at her leaving. _The way she left me, the way she left my heart, the way she left our relationship in the dark. _I looked back to my food but pushed it aside. I didn't feel like eating. _I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to rehearse, I didn't want to read (yes I do read!) all I wanted was my Sonny! _I buried my face in my hands and just sat there. _Trying to get rid of the memories, the fun times and erase being with my Sonny. _

_**Sonny's Pov**_

When I was rummaging around for my pink lipstick in my drawers for our rehearsal a stack of pictures had came out. I picked them up and looked at them. They were the pictures I took at Chad's and my date. Chad was wearing the blue handsome tux and I was matching him with my blue dress that went up to my thighs. I remember when he had complimented me on my singing. I started to cry at the memories. I popped down on the couch crying and holding the pictures close to me.

_**Tawni's Pov**_

_Where was Sonny, rehearsal was starting! I stomped to the dressing room and saw Sonny crying on the couch holding some pictures to her heart. _

"SONNY REHEARSAL!" I yelled but she just sat there crying.

_Zora was right, the less sunny Sonny, the worse the show would be. _I ran to her and put her arms around her. _I have to stop this hugging and caring thing! _

I took the pictures from her and saw that they were of her date with Chad.

"Okay Sonny you have to stop this crying thing! Let's get you ready for rehearsal and then we'll get you beautiful and find you a new man!" I dragged the crying Sonny to the studio.

After rehearsal I dragged her to shop. She was too depressed to shop so I found some cute things for her. I got her a small cute green top and a black skirt for the bottom. She picked out a pair of black heels and a pair of black earrings. After that we went home but she promised me that she would come to my apartment early to get her looking good. She actually didn't promise me because I had forced her into promising me, so… yeah.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**Tawni's Pov**_

"I don't know about this Tawni," Sonny finally spoke after sitting on my chair in front of my dresser.

"We're going to get you looking beautiful than ever, well you can't be beautiful as me though," I flipped my hair, "But Chad will be drooling over you." I said trying to find packs of makeup.

"Even if he does want me, he can't because he will lose his job." She complained.

"If he really wanted you then he would have given up his job." I said grabbing a bottle of makeup that I was looking for in my bathroom cabinet. I quickly got working on her hair first. Then I went to her face and added some things here and there and TADDA!

"Okay look!" She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped.

"Tawni… I look… astonishing!" She smiled and went to hug me but I gave her my bubble speech.

"Duh, anyone fixed by Tawni Hart will look amazing!" I said flipping my hair. We both drove to the studio. I went into the prop house and Sonny walked behind me. Niko and Grady were there.

"Wow… Sonny you look… amazing." Grady said staring at her.

"She only looks amazing because of the great Tawni!" I smiled flipping my hair. _I seriously flip my hair a lot, oh well… it's a habit._ Sonny blushed as Niko and Grady stared.

"Come on rehearsal!" Zora said appearing out of thin air. We didn't question how she came out of nowhere because well… that was her daily routine and just went for rehearsal._ While walking I looked at Zora's clothes and knew I had to do something about her look too.

* * *

_**A/N: OH NO! Chad and Sonny are no more together. What will happen? The whole outfit for Sonny is on my profile! I want you guys to do something; it starts with "re" and ends with "view." Put it all together and what do you get! Review!! Reviews really make my day. They make me happy! I want to recommend a story, "If We Were A Movie" by DancingRaindrops. **


	7. The Perfect Boy?

**Hey guys! Here's the next Chapter. Hope you like it and review. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chad with a Chance of Caring Improved**

**Chapter 7**

**The Perfect Boy**

_**Sonny's Pov (starting from where I left of on Chapter 6 basically the next day)**_

After Tawni dressed me up and after the rehearsal I didn't know what to do. I just sat in the prop house on the couch thinking. Tawni ran in with a poster in her hand.

"SONNY GUESS WHAT!?" Tawni jumped up and down, I mean literally jumped up and down.

"What!" I said trying to look excited. She seemed to buy it because she screamed even louder.

"WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER PROM, JUST LIKE MARSHALL SAID, but this time we don't have to set it up, Marshall has people for that." She calmed down a little bit was still jumping up and down.

"That's great!" I said excitedly, maybe now I could get over Chad! _But I didn't want to get over him, I wanted him. SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU, HE HAS CHLOE! _

"What are you doing just sitting there, we have to get you a date, and I think I have the perfect one!" Tawni quickly dialed her phone, and stood there talking really fast, that all I heard was,

"…..yeah………………….. Sure………… Maybe………. Okay, alright….. Bye." She shut her phone off.

"I have a cousin who has a friend, who has a friend whom I know, and said that he would love to go out with you." She smiled.

"Okay…. is he a fan, because I don't want a fan stalking me?" I asked her looking freaked out if that ever happened.

"No, he's just a regular guy, not a fan, but not a hater either." She started to get all excited again and her face light up.

"Now what?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"We have to get ball gowns!" She grabbed my arm and took me out. I grunted but went with her lead. Tawni had soon let go of me because I was slowing her down. I ran for it to catch up with her. While I ran I bumped into the three-named jerk.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled. I got up from the floor and looked at him.

"Sonny…." He said lowly looking into my eyes but looked down at my clothes and his mouth hung open but he soon closed it. _See what you like, Cooper._

"Sorry about bumping in, I have to go, I have to get a dress for my date. Sorry." I ran out. When I said date, his face hung open again. It felt good to make him mad, like the old times, but I also missed saying nice things about him when he said something nice about me. I ran after Tawni and caught my breath when I reached her car.

_**Chad's Pov**_

I was walking and minding my own business and then all of a sudden someone hit me.

"Watch where you're going!" I screamed. The girl stood up and I saw that it was Sonny.

"Sonny…." I was about to say sorry but she got to me faster. She was wearing a cute green shirt, with a small black skirt and heels. _She looked amazing. _I just stood there staring at her clothing.

"Sorry about bumping in, I have to go, I have to get a dress for my date. Sorry." She dusted off her dress and ran out. _What! She already had a date? How could that be! Probably for the prom dance. I wasn't planning on going, but if Sonny was then so should I, maybe I could see her in a cute dress. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT CHAD! SHE HAS A DATE! _I needed a date so I ran off because I knew the perfect girl to get.

_**Sonny Pov**_

Tawni searched through 5 stores until she finally found a pink cute dress with sparkles and little diamonds. I had to admit it looked good. In the next store I found a purple frilly dress. It looked perfect on me, and I knew I had to get it. Tawni and I both bought our purses at a store called, "The Perfect Purses." Tawni bought a magenta colored coach purse, she always had to get designer clothes. As for me I bought a tiny purple feathery purse. Next up was accessories. We went to a store called, "Little Love," and Tawni had bought a pair of matching pink heart earring and a necklace. While she was at that store, I was at, "Lovely lilies," and had found a pair of lily colored purple oval earrings and necklace. I thought it was plain and matched my dress, so I bought it. I was happy because Tawni didn't complain about it being plain. This was cheering me up, but every time I saw something blue for some reason it reminded me of Chad. His beautiful ocean, blue eyes, our date dresses, the color of his color, his Mackenzie Falls poster. Tawni was kind of sorta getting pissed off at me for acting like this, because it was going to ruin the show, and I had been doing better. So I put on a smile and enjoyed my time with Tawni.

We still hadn't got shoe shopping and we had to do it know because the prom was tonight!! I couldn't wait!

So far my date's name was Brandon, he loved to play guitar, liked comedies but also dramas and played football. He seemed like a tough but sensitive person, and he seemed like a perfect person for any girl. _I thought positive of what would happen, and ignored the Chad thoughts and thought about Brandon. _

Tawni ran to a pair of light pink small heels that she saw and I found a pair of purple high heels with a flower at the top of the heel. _**(A/N: All of their clothes, shoes, and accessories are on my profile. I'm not good at explaining so go on my profile and check them out.) **_

After hours of shopping I finally went home. I dropped my bags at the side of my room's door and plopped down onto my bed. _My phone started to moo, probably Tawni. _I pressed the green phone button and talked into it.

"What do you want Tawni?" I said in a mad because I was tired.

"It's not Tawni, its Brandon." Oh My God! It was Brandon.

"Sorry, I thought it was Tawni, she kept bugging me, I'm really sorry." I talked really fast trying to apologize.

"Its okay, it's okay. Relax, it's no biggy." It sounded like he was smiling.

"So… you excited." I asked my cheeks turning red for no reason.

"Totally, I can't wait to see you. So what are do you like to do? I really want to know you better, because I don't want to go online and find maybe some lies on you." He asked.

"Well I like making people laugh, I love to have fun. I like to read, play guitar and well… yeah that's basically it." _I had never really told anybody about my guitar playing because it didn't really matter._

"You sound like an awesome person. My hobbies include football, also playing guitar and hanging out at arcades." He said. _He sounded so cool, but sensitive too. Every boy that a girl dreams of! I was drooling about him. _

"You sound pretty amazing yourself," I giggled and blushed.

"Thanks, I'd love to chat but I have to go, sorry, see you soon Sonny."

"Okay, bye Brandon, can't wait to see you too." I replied to him and shut my iphone off. I looked at my clock and it read, 5:30. Oh crap! The prom was in an hour and thirty minutes. I got out off my bed and rushed to the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I had just finished putting on my dress and accessories. My make up was fully done, and my hair was down and wavy. _I had to say I looked pretty amazing. _I slipped on my heels and grabbed my purse. I slowly walked to my car and went in. I rode to the studio to see lights and balloons everywhere. This time it was an official prom. I walked out of my car and went to my dressing room. I found Tawni there in her dress and looking all ready.

"Tawni you look great!" I exclaimed looking at her dress.

"I know I do, and Sonny you look splendid!" Tawni screamed jumping up and down, squealing. I laughed. There was a knock on my door. And there stood a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes in a white tux, next to him stood a blonde haired boy with also a white tux.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." The jet black haired boy said stepping up to me.

"Hi! I'm Sonny." I smiled looking awestruck. The blonde boy took the squealing Tawni out of the room.

"You look beautiful." Brandon remarked staring at me.

"And I have to admit you look amazing too." I giggled. He took me by the hand and we walked into the room where the prom was taking. It wasn't the room where we had our secret prom and it was much bigger. There were lights and sparkles everywhere. _This I could tell was going to be an awesome night! _

**A/N: Let's hope their date goes fine, and will Chad actually come, or will he be too depressed? Maybe he'll just stare at Sonny all day? The pictures of Sonny, Tawni, and Brandon are on my profile. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Review and I'll tell you what happens next. **


	8. Prince Charming?

**A/N: I'm not fully well and neither is my laptop :( But I'm trying to write some more. Here's chapter 8! I've updated Sonny's and Tawni's dresses and accessories to ones that look better and some weren't working so I fixed the links to their dresses. CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE!**

**Chapter 8**

**Prince Charming**

_**Chad's Pov**_

I called Chloe to be my date. We both didn't want to date but we were just going as friends. I had to say she looked amazing in her green dress. She usually wore casual clothes with me but this time she looked amazing. But I snapped out of looking at Chloe when I saw a sunny, perky brunette entered the prom building. I looked closely and saw that it was Sonny! SHE LOOKED GORGEOUS, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, AND CUTE!!!! I wanted to go up to her but then I saw her arm linked to a black haired dude. He mumbled something in her ear and she blushed and giggled.

It looked like someone had put a knife through my heart. It hurt to see her with another person but if she was happy I should be too. She sent a quick glance toward me and then they came forward, but they just passed Chloe and me, holding hands.

"Chad!" Chloe waved her hand in front of my face back and forth. She saw me staring at Sonny and giggled.

"Aw poor Chad!" She turned me around.

"You have to get over it, I know it hurts but you have to learn to move on." I nodded and turned away from the Sonny with her new date at the snack table.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

Brandon and I entered smiling and holding hands. I spotted Chad in a blue tux with Chloe in an amazing light green dress. **(A/N: On my profile)**

Chad looked really good. He looked at me and then to Brandon. When he looked at me he seemed awestruck but then to Brandon his face turned hot red. He was cute when he was jealous, but I had to stop thinking about him and focus on Brandon. He took my hand and we walked pass Chad and Chloe to the snack bar.

"Be right back," He gave me a peck on my cheek and left the building. I looked around to see Tawni with her new boyfriend, Grady dancing with a girl for Meal or No Meal, and surprisingly Portlyon dancing with Niko. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves and Chad with Chloe both of them laughing and having fun. They both grabbed each other hands and went to the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist and she put her hands on his neck. They laughed. I sort of felt sick so I went out and found the girls bathroom and went in.

After opening the door the image in it had caught my attention. There stood Brandon kissing another girl passionately. HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!

"BRANDON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The girl and him turned around and saw me. Tears started to drain out of my eyes and I pushed the door open and ran out. The door hit someone but I couldn't see them because the tears were making my eyes blurry.

"OWW!" The person screamed as the door hit their nose. I didn't care to say sorry because I was running. Running away from this dreadful place. I ran straight to my dressing room and went to the side will and sat down. I put my head between my knees that were curled up, and cried. Cried and cried. I thought Brandon cared for me, I thought he liked me, but I was wrong just like I was wrong about Chad actually caring about me.

Chad didn't care about me as much as he did for his show. I had fallen for his spell, but I did again when I saw him knock on my dressing room's door, the place I always went when I needed alone time. But I wasn't alone when I saw him.

"Sonny," He came up to me and sat down.

_**Chad's Pov**_

Chloe told me jokes to cheer me up. Soon enough we went to dance. It wasn't as boyfriend and girlfriend but just as friends. I had known Chloe for some time and she would totally be on my best friends. I looked to see Sonny alone. She looked around and then soon enough left the building.

"Go get her, champ." Chloe patted my arm and I quickly sneaked out. I heard her foot steps and followed them to the girl's bathroom. She opened the door and screamed.

"BRANDON!" She ran out slamming the door at my nose, which I yelped because it hurt!

"OWW!"She looked to see me and he face was filled with tears. She didn't even say sorry, which meant that she wasn't herself, and if she wasn't herself something was wrong. She ran as I rubbed my poor defenseless nose. I pushed the hurt away and ran after her.

First place I could think of her running to was her dressing room. I knocked and heard crying. Sonny was curled up at the side wall crying. Poor Son-Shine,

"Sonny," I sat down next to her.

"What happened?" I asked but she just cried more. I leaned in and gave her a hug. She cried on my shoulder. I patted her back and let her cry. She finally stopped and backed off. Secretly I didn't want her to move away.

"Sorry for ruining your suit." She started to wipe the tear stains. I stopped her hand and put my hand on top of hers. I felt a spark and she looked up.

"No biggy," I gave her a smile.

"It must have been 500 hundred dollars, sorry." She looked down sad.

"Actually 1,000 dollars but who's counting," I laughed, but she still looked glum.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I continued.

"Well Brandon, my date was kissing another girl in the girl's bathroom." She cried a little bit but wiped them away.

"Aww poor wittle Son- Shine," I said in a baby voice, which always made her laugh and she did. She giggled, which I missed hearing. She slapped my arm for doing it.

"OW! Hey you still owe me for breaking my nose!" I snapped rubbing my precious nose.

"Aww poor wittle Chaddy," She laughed and so did I.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to miss your second prom like the first one, do you?" I reached out my hand to her.

"Who said I didn't enjoy the first one." She blushed and grabbed my hand. We both got up.

"What about your date, Chloe." She looked bummed.

"Oh she wouldn't mind." I smiled taking her hand and walked out of the dressing room.

"You look beautiful…. as usual." I blushed and so did she.

"You don't look pretty bad yourself." She giggled. We both walked into the prom room and the black haired Brandon dude ran to Sonny. She put her hands to her hips.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry!" He pleaded what a cheater, and a liar.

"No I am for actually trusting you!" She grabbed my hand and she dragged me away. I turned my head around to see Brandon staring at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to my Son- Shine. He ran to us and stopped in front of us.

"Please give me another chance." He begged.

"Why!?" She yelled, and almost cried but sucked the tears in.

"Well you took that jerk back!" He pointed to innocent looking me.

"We're not back!" When she said that my heart stopped cold for a second, how could she not want to be back with me, I let her cry on my thousand dollar suit!

Brandon huffed and left. We both sat on the snack bar table. I looked glum, looking down.

"What's wrong," She asked. Seriously how could she not know?!?!?!

"Nothing," I responded slowly.

"Is this about not being back," I didn't respond.

"Look I would love to be back with you, but we can't with Mr. Condor." She said looking sad too.

"I don't care! If I get fired, then oh well, I want to be with you, and I just realized that!" I grabbed her hand and looked her into the eyes. I took her hand and took her to the dance floor.

"But if you get fired, I will too." She said putting her arms around my neck.

"You can't, you just can't. This is your life dream," I pleaded putting my hands on her waist. We danced slowly to the music.

"But you're giving up something, than so will I!" She smiled.

"But I can't let you, I won't let you, you don't have to-." I was about to continue but she pushed her lips to mine. She backed off smiling, and I smiled too. I was going to make this work, I was but how was the main question.

Tomorrow was going to be one hard day.

**A/N: Hey! Who watched Gassie Passes, I liked it but they keep making Chad meaner and jerkier as the episodes go on. Watch it and tell me what you think. Chad's, Chloe's, Sonny's, Tawni's and Brandon's suits and dresses are all on my profile.**


	9. 3 words and 8 letters

_**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, it's just I have so many tests to study for. So far 5 for this whole week, and spring break just ended! Anyway here's Chapter 9, probably the end but if I get some extra time, I'll continue.**_

**Chad with a chance of Caring **

**Chapter 9**

**3 words and 8 letters**

_**Chad's Pov**_

I had to admit yesterday night was great. Sonny wanted me back and of course I wanted her back. We had danced till midnight and… well here's a flashback.

*FLASHBACK*

_The clock struck midnight like the Cinderella fairytale and Sonny had to go. _

"_Hey how about I drive you home," I suggested while she grabbed her jacket trying to put it on. I rushed to her rescue and pulled the jacket onto her arms._

"_Thanks but what about my car," Her cheeks started to turn redder. I grabbed my jacket and got my keys. _

"_Well… I'll have my butler pick it up." I said like it was no big deal, but her mouth dropped open. I chuckled and went up to her and picked her mouth up. She quickly snapped out._

"_LUCKY! YOU HAVE A BUTLER!" She screamed. I rubbed my ear like I just came out of the pool._

"_Yea, but he's not going to pick up your car if you scream that loud." I laughed rubbing my ear again._

"_Sorry," She looked down sad. _

"_Like I said before no biggy," I smiled bringing her chin up. She surprised me by giving me a surprise hug. I took her hand and we both walked to the car. When I reached the door my keys dropped to the ground. Sonny rushed and got it but she didn't hand it to me._

"_Sonny give it," I demanded bringing my palm out. She giggled. _

"_No I want to drive!" She said like a foolish 5-year old. _

"_Sonny nobody can drive my baby unless me, now give me the keys." I shook my empty palm. _

"_No!" She giggled and ran to the other side of the car. I ran after but she ran to the other side. I stood at the back of the car, while she was at the front of the car. She shook left so I followed. Then she ran and I ran after her laughing. _

"_Sonny!" I ran to try to catch up to her._

"_No!" She giggled and ran but I finally tricked her and grabbed her waist from the behind. _

"_Ugh you caught me!" She grunted trying to get out of my grasp. _

"_Give me the keys!" I again demanded. She turned her body around and slammed the keys onto my palm and then collided her lips with mine. I brought her closer and she ruffled her hands through my hair. We had to take a breather so we soon stopped and I saw her blushing badly, as for me I had a huge grin on my face. She giggled and ran to the side door of the car while I got in the passenger seat. Hero by Sterling Knight started to play. _

_**I'm no superman**_

_**I can't take your hand**_

_**And fly you anywhere**_

_**You want to go (yeah)**_

_**I can't read your mind**_

_**Like a billboard sign**_

_**And tell you everything**_

_**You wanna hear**_

_**But I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy**_

_**Without his soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

_We stood quiet as I drove around._

"_You know what, Chad thanks for being my hero, during the Brandon…incident." Sonny thanked and broke the silence._

"_No problem," I responded, "But if you're the one, I'll be your hero!" I sung in his voice but I had to admit my voice was much better. We chatted a little bit until I finally arrived at Sonny's apartment. _

"_Home sweet home," I said getting the door for her._

"_Thanks Chad," She grabbed my arm and took me to her apartment door. _

"_You're welcome," I blushed a little bit. She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed me straight on the lips. She blushed a strand of her hair back and opened her door. I waved to her and she mimicked. _

*END FLASHBACK*

So right now I'm headed to Mr. Condor's office to probably get fired, but I didn't care because Sonny mattered much more to me than a dumb job. I had just reached his door. I slowly brought my knuckles to the door and tapped. The door opened fast and there stood Mr. Condor who surprisingly seemed happy.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper" He said sounded impatient.

"Um… um… when I said that… I would break up with Sonny…." I stuttered.

"Yes," He sounded even more impatient.

"I change my mind… you can fire me but I will stay go out with Sonny…" I stuttered a little more. He offered me into his office, and I gladly accepted. I took a seat and he sat in his.

"So… I want to tell you that if you fire me, Sonny is going to go down too." I explained and stayed firm. All he did was nod.

"But if you fire both of us then you will lose your 2 best actors, in your 2 best shows, that happen to be the 2 top shows in America… and that would be a big loss." He couldn't say no to that, right?

"Mr. Cooper I have seen you and Sonny look at yourself they way that I look at my wife. Its true love and I can't break you guys up. But we have to figure out a plan to keep the ratings of Mackenzie Falls to stay high, is that understood." He brought his hand out.

"Yes, yes, thank you, thank you!" I literally screamed and he cleared his throat. I stopped and quickly fixed my tie. We both talked for some time to discuss the plan and soon enough I was out and about.

First stop, Sonny's dressing room. I dashed over, knocked and let myself enter. Blonde was applying more lip gloss, and Sonny was in a cute, small, red, beautiful, gorgeous dress… I started to droll but snapped out. Sonny quickly turned around at my entrance and ran to me.

"So how'd it go?" She looked excited, much. I put on a sad face to trick her.

"No, is it that bad," She looked glum now but then I snapped my face back to happy me.

"Nope, we made plans for less romance in Mackenzie Falls and so we keep our jobs and we can be together." As soon as she heard me, she jumped onto me and gave me a huge, and I mean huge hug!

"YEAH!" She jumped up and down and Tawni started in confusion.

"So you guys back," Wow she can really be dumb, did she even hear a work I said!

"Yup!" Sonny emphasized the 'p' in the word and turned to me. I stared at her in blankness because she seemed like she wanted to pounce, again. She grabbed onto me and pushed my lips onto hers. I brought her down and closer. She grabbed my neck and did the same thing.

"Eww… get a room you two!" Tawni screamed rushing out. I stopped and looked at the blushing, but also giggling Sonny. I grabbed her again and pushed he lips to mine. We stopped after a few moments but kissed again. Sonny looked even redder than a tomato, well as for me I was happy than ever before. I wanted to tell her something, and all it was, 3 words and 8 letters. It was on the tip of my tongue so I tried to slip it out. _3 WORDS AND 8 LETTERS SPIT IT OUT, COOPER!_

"I love you," She seemed shocked at first but just then grinned really big.

"I love you too," She came closer to me and hugged me really tight.

Sonny loved me, and I loved Sonny and nothing could ruin our true love, like Mr. Condor had put it.

**AN: So what did you guys think? Tell me, tell me, pretty please. **

_**Me: Chad tell them to review!**_

_**Chad: No! You made me tell Sonny I love her… I would never love Sonny!**_

_**Me: Sure… whatever Chad!**_

_**Chad: Psh… it's true!**_

_**Me: You mean it's true you would say you love Sonny. **_

_**Chad: Yea, (He realizes what he did soon enough) NO!**_

_**Me: Just tell them to review!**_

_**Chad: Sheesh… pushy… pushy, please review and I DON'T LOVE SONNY!**_

_**Me: Sure Chad, sure (Me rolling my eyes)**_

**See Chad said to review, so please review!**


End file.
